


Day in the Life of Viper

by Writer_Gem



Category: Red Ties (Marsverse)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Implied Anxiety, Opposites Attract, Pierce just wants V to go the fuck to bed, Veronica is a night owl, oneshots, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Gem/pseuds/Writer_Gem
Summary: Veronica is small, feisty, loud and a bit of a bitchPierce is tall, grumpy, stoic and a bit of a bastard.Side by side you wouldn't think they would stand one another.But in reality they are both dorks who have crushes on one another.
Relationships: Pierce Ryu (Marsverse)xVeronica Jackson (Marsverse), Viper (Marsverse)





	1. Chapter 1

"Veronica. It is four in the morning. Go to fucking sleep. Now"

"Can't I think I have almost cracked this code-". A yawn slipped past her lips. "Mm-I will go to bed after I am done".

The man that stood in the doorway huffed and rolled his eyes.

"You said that at nine, then again at eleven, I asked again at midnight and you told me you would go to bed at one. I wake up at two and you are still hunched over that desk of yours". Pierce spread his arms open and gave her an incredulous look, brows arched downward together. "When are you actually going to bed?"

Veronica paused in her tapping, the laptop illuminated her face as she pouted. She spun in her chair and Pierce was momentarily blinded by the LED lights of not only her chair but from the glow in the dark tattoos and makeup the girl before him just adored.

"You really miss me that much?~" she purred.

Pierce snorted and looked at the ceiling. He heard the sound of wheels rolling against the floor and the soft tapping of footsteps.

He felt small hands grasp his forearm and tug him back through the doorway.

"You should of just said you missed me, babe~ You are lucky I speak Pierce~". She reached up and booped his nose.

The taller man -shaking his head in disbelief- reached down and scooped the woman off her feet and into his arms, carting her back to bed all the while she purred away, gleeful.


	2. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica does not overthink the littlest of things in a relationship.
> 
> Not at all.

It was very rare for Veronica to be nervous.

It was even more rare for that nervousness to take a physical form.

Yet, here she was. She forgone her usual attire and had instead opted for a more casual look. Ripped leggings with a plain, loose white shirt plus a simple leather jacket just to give the outfit some flavor. She still kept her everyday boots on and kept her makeup and hair style much the same.

It had been a while since she had gone on a date. Perhaps three years? If those could really be called dates. They were more just standing around next to her now ex-boyfriend, Austin, as he talked to the elites. She was just there to be pretty and make Austin look desirable.

Thinking back on it made Veronica sick and her anger spiked briefly.

'I am not back there, this is different'.

Today she was going to have coffee with Pierce. They were not going to some fancy event, all dolled up and proper, they were just going to have a casual meet up and just...chat and enjoy each other's company.

Then why was she so nervous?

Pierce and her were good. They had agreed to this date, they had scheduled everything and the what not. Veronica had made sure that Pierce was all good for today.

She had just gotten the the cafe at around twelve in the afternoon. 

The clock on her phone read '12:05pm'.

'You are freaking out over nothing', she chastised herself. 'Something probably popped up, he will be here soon, he has a life outside of you'.

That did little to quell the anxiety bubbling in her gut.

She tented her fingers and closed her eyes. Elbows pressed into the smooth plastic of the table before her. Veronica attempted to ground herself.

'It feels like it has been an hour'.

'Well it hasn't'.

'What if something happened and I need to go rescue him'.

'Pierce can look out for himself and he most likely is not in any danger, if anything anyone who messes with him is the one in danger and need of rescuing'.

'But what if?'

The what if questions swarmed in her mind and Veronica did her best to push them away.

She felt a presence by her table.

She opened her eyes.

"Sorry I am a bit late, nothing major happened just some traffic and the streets were busy today".

The green-haired man took the seat opposite to her and gazed down at her. He quirked a scarred eyebrow at her. 

"You alright?"

Veronica blinked up at him before relaxing and leaning back in her seat. Grinning broadly up at him.

"Nah. Nah I am all good now".


	3. Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perceived unrequited love hurts but V does her best to manage.

Veronica knew it was unhealthy to pine over Pierce.

She knew damn well that longing and yearning for such a long time was bad for her emotional and mental well-being.

That it could break her heart again.

But truthfully? It was probably the least of her concerns.

Honestly Veronica had done far worse things like drinking that warranted more immediate concern. She had broken bones and limbs and bruised skin littered with scuffs and scrapes, scars both faded and new painted her body like a canvas. Veronica had broken her nose on several occasions and gotten black eyes and busted lower lips, some twisted ankles and bleeding knuckles and cracked fingernails just came with the job. Her body had taken a lot of beatings from her dangerous and active lifestyle, parkour came with its own dangers as did getting into fights and turf wars but Veronica had grown so use to this living that it no longer really phased her as much.

She knew it was dangerous. She knew she was not immortal. She knew one day she could wake up for the last time.

But why live in such fear of your demise?

Veronica vowed that she would not go peaceful. She would go kicking and screaming and doing what she did best, acting out to spite others in a higher position over her. 

She had already lived a majority of her life on the edge of life and death, and that was from a young age. For a short span of time she almost forgot her ways completely yet that only led to Veronica fully embracing life.

At first it was truly to spite the people that had hurt her but at some point -Veronica could not pinpoint the exact moment- it became about Veronica living for herself.

And if that meant hacking for a living than so be it.

If it meant stealing money and valuables from complete strangers that foolishly slept with her than sure.

If that meant getting into turf wars and bar fights, and ditching her pursuers by jumping from roof top to roof top than she was all down for that. 

Veronica would live for herself.

Maybe loving Pierce had its own dangers. Veronica had been through two heartbreaks, would she be able to survive a third? She had tried to stop the affection, to stop the feelings, but every moment she was with him they grew but stronger and spread through her like a forest fire. Out of control and raging. 

She doubted Pierce found the feelings mutual. 

That was fine.

If Pierce did not share her affections than she would just go back to living her life as she did before, with more tightly guarded walls around her heart.


End file.
